Modern vehicle styling generally has removed the protective bumper that protected the passenger doors and other side panels of older vehicle models from dings and scrapes. In the past, rubber, plastic, or other material door bumpers were often affixed to the outer surface of the passenger doors and/or fenders. Newer vehicle styling typically omits such protection, making door dings, scratches, and paint transfers more common. The typical cost of such repairs is often covered solely by the vehicle owner, increasing the cost of ownership and frustration levels of modern vehicle consumers.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a four-quadrant protective assembly comprising a deployable protective dent shield. When not required, the protective assembly is held in a stowed position, whereby the outward appearance and styling of the vehicle are not affected.